


Chicken Feed

by kaiface



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Hangs Out With Hawkeyes, Clint Doesn't Know What Granola Is, Gen, Kate Deserves Better Roommates, Multi, Post-Hawkeye Issue 22, Slice of Life, but not really, domestic living, established relationship implied, hawkeye squared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiface/pseuds/kaiface
Summary: Someone's been eating Kate's granola.





	Chicken Feed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend almost a year ago and forgot to publish it or show it to her. We get some kind of strange enjoyment out of imagining Bucky cohabitating with the Hawkeyes. We're also suckers for Hawkeye Squared. This was born from that.

“Bucky,” Kate says one day while leaning on the counter in front of the coffee maker. She's watching the slow drip slowly fill up the carafe, cradling her chin in her hand.

 

“Katherine,” Bucky replies from across the kitchen. He's standing beside Clint, who may or may not have been wearing the same t-shirt for three days straight. It's Bucky's t-shirt. At first he was annoyed, but the feeling has transformed into a sort of disgusted awe. Clint is doing something with a pint of rocky road that Bucky is both fascinated and revolted by.

 

“Have you been eating my granola?” Kate asks, tapping one fingernail against the glass of the coffee pot.

 

“No,” Bucky lies automatically, he doesn't mean to, but it just slips out. He's not paying enough attention to correct himself, watching Clint make additions to his ice cream. Clint has just finished with the coconut flakes and M&Ms when Bucky comes back to himself and says, “I mean yes. I'll buy you more.”

 

“Granola?” says Clint. He grabs a handful of Goldfish crackers and begins to stir it into his concoction. Frankenstein and his monster ice cream. “What's granola?”

 

“You're disgusting,” Bucky is looking at the ice cream like it had insulted his mother, or like it had cornered a younger, frailer Steve Rogers in a dark alley. Kate dances across the kitchen and steals Clint’s spoon out of his hand, then licks the glob of ice cream and crackers off the end. She chews for a moment, eyebrows scrunched together in thought, then shrugs at Bucky.

 

“It's actually pretty good,” Kate sounds as surprised as she looks.

 

“What's granola?” Clint repeats. Kate pats him on the head, not unpatronizing, and points to a container of what Clint had honestly assumed was some kind of animal feed, just...sitting out on the counter. He says, “Oh.”

 

Bucky looks at him and Clint stares back. Kate looks between them and asks, “What did you think it was?”

 

“He thought it was chicken feed,” Bucky says immediately, staring Clint down with the faintest hint of a smirk.

 

“No, actually,  _ James _ ,” Clint stresses the name because he can, and because he thinks maybe it'll get a rise out of Bucky. It doesn't, Bucky just laughs, but Clint figures it was worth the shot. “I  _ didn't _ . I lived in Iowa, I know what chicken feed looks like.”

 

Iowa was a long time ago, and if he remembers right, the chickens weren't all that picky. He could have fed them Kate’s granola and they probably wouldn't have minded.

 

Bucky stares at him. Clint stares back. Kate’s gaze is fixed on the container of granola.

 

Clint draws a breath. “Anyway--”

 

“What  _ does _ chicken feed look like?” Kate asks Clint, gaze still fixed on the tupperware.

 

“Kind of like granola,” Bucky answers, looking smug. Clint gives Bucky the nastiest look he can manage. Kate is quiet for several painful seconds, during which Clint looks at Bucky like he's contemplating whether he could successfully throw Bucky out of a window.

 

“Well,” Kate says, breaking the silence and shrugging her shoulders easily. “This has been educational.”

 

Clint and Bucky watch in silence as she pours herself a cup of coffee, then exits the kitchenette. Clint huffs a breath out through his nose, and Bucky smirks.

 

“‘What’s granola?’” Bucky mimics Clint’s voice, laughing at the question. “You’re a goddamn disaster, Barton.”

 

Clint throws a punch without looking, and manages to land it...on Bucky’s metal arm. Clint whimpers, and Bucky walks away, laughing softly.


End file.
